


Two Kids too Young and Dumb

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Huening Kai, Soft Kang Taehyun, hueningkai realizes why opposites exist, soft, tyunning are bffs, tyunning have fragile hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: The beauty of innocent first love shattered by their clumsy hearts. But time guides them in picking up the pieces to create something even more beautiful.orwhere the boys realize the good cannot exist without the bad.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Two Kids too Young and Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and edit by jaz @teddybamtori on twitter and the song 2 kids by Taemin.
> 
> a birthday present for my lovely sulf, isma ♥

He hated it. He was annoyed. His record of being a perfect ace student; all ruined by a boy named Kai Kamal Huening. 

Okay,  _ fine _ . He was being a bit dramatic but that didn’t mean it didn’t ruin his perfect record. His first detention in highschool. 

Heck, he didn’t even do anything yet he was forced to sit in his classroom for an extra hour for talking during the lecture. But the truth is, he never talked. It was Kai. 

Maybe he should have given up on being kind for once. He could have remained like the cold student he was with no friends. 

Okay, maybe he lied about having no friends. He had Kai (well, he forced Taehyun into being friends with him but that was another story).

But his puppy eyes that time got the better of him. Those shiny big orbs desperate for help when the teacher began asking questions to which Huening knew no answers to. 

Just one pleading look and Kang Taehyun became a puddle of mess. He couldn’t not help him anymore. 

And that was how the both of them ended up staying late.

He sent Kai a glare, who was sitting next to him scribbling on his notes avoiding the daggers being sent towards him.

An hour passed by like that. Let’s just say if looks could kill, Kai would have been murdered ruthlessly and resurrected repeatedly just so he could torture him. 

“I can’t believe I have a detention on my perfect record!”

“Aww, come on now, Tyunnie, it can’t be that bad. “ 

That nickname - he rolled his eyes. Only his parents called him that apart from Kai. He wasn’t close to the taller boy yet he always liked to call him by that nickname even if he asked him not to. 

_ “Why not?” he’d whined. _

_ “We’re not even close?” he retorted as he returned the other kids their notebooks after the teacher checked them.  _

_ Kai placed a hand on the red haired boy’s wrist, finally getting his attention. “We could be if we hung out?” _

_ “No.” _

Ever since that day, he never stopped calling him that name. And Taehyun wouldn’t lie, he liked to hear it from him - the only reason, he hadn’t already planned a murder for shouting the nickname in the auditorium filled with students when he was awarded for perfect attendance. Every student, every faculty member stared at Kai and Taehyun back and forth. 

According to the blonde, it was his life’s most embarrassing moment right after that one time when the taller boy force fed him a tuna sandwich he’d made himself even though he was already full in their school cafeteria. 

The teacher came back into the room, “You may leave now. You boys better behave next time.” 

The two boys bowed down and scurried off.

Soft grass beneath the playful footsteps and the laughter of children playing around resonated as they passed by the park situated beside an elementary school. Everyday, the kids would race towards the swing sets and took turns in playing on them. 

It was a heartwarming scene no matter how many times they looked at it each day. The duo were walking side by side- Taehyun having finally cooled off from earlier. 

He leaned subconsciously on Kai’s shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “I wonder how it feels to be so…carefree. Not a care about the world, just them and their games.”

Blood rushed to the tips of Kai’s ears at the contact but kept walking though the pace slowed down a little to absorb and drown in back to the feeling of an eight year old kid. Joy bubbled up in his chest, “My major victory was when I got to stay up past bedtime.”

Taehyun giggled, standing straight again but still kept close to the other, “Now I just wish I could curl up in my bed like a cat. I’m so tired!” 

That’s how their daily life went. Go to school together and walk back home together. It was simple and light hearted. 

“Taehyun-ah, do you wish to go to the park this evening?” Kai asked him before they parted ways; surprisingly shy looking at a spot on the ground that suddenly seemed interesting. But soon enough, he looked up wearing the usual bright smile on his face, “I’m feeling a bit nostalgic. Let’s just go refresh a few memories shall we?”

The said boy thought for a hot minute - it was a Friday, it wouldn’t really do much harm. So he agreed.

Now sitting beside each other on the swing set, swaying slightly so that the wind doesn’t block the voice of the other. They were accompanied by the sing-songs of the birds returning to their nests and the usual giggles of the children playing around. 

“It’s funny how time flies.” Taehyun began. “You were so short back then. You didn’t know how to play on the swing because your feet wouldn’t touch the ground.” 

Kai had a smug look on his face until-

“Now you’re just a tall ass beanstalk.”

The said boy jumped off his seat to catch the other in a headlock. “You short smartass-”

Taehyun was surprisingly calm at the younger’s attack, “At least you admit that I’m smart!”

Yelling out in frustration, he let go of him and returned back to his seat while the other kept laughing at his reaction.

He felt a flutter in his chest at the melodious laughter. It was as if the dim rays of the sun became a little more warmer, the surroundings a little more peaceful, the world a little more kinder. 

He didn’t realize he was staring at him until a child came up to them and Taehyun was already out of his swing lifting him up to sit her on the swing. 

“Can you please push me, mister?” He had such a cute voice. 

Taehyun nodded, “Why not,” and began to slightly give acceleration to the swing set. 

Kai completely forgot about his surroundings- his sole focus on Taehyun and the little boy who he was pushing.

The kid let out little yelps of surprise when he pushed him slightly higher than the last time. Taehyun joined in with laughter at the adorableness of it all. It was wholesome. 

The child’s hands were so tiny compared to his large ones and he cradled them in his hands ever so gently. It warmed Kai’s heart to see this; a softer side of him and not the one who would be strict in terms of academics in school. 

This was a loving Taehyun before him. 

Something moved within him- he knew. 

Two weeks later, he stood in front of Taehyun in the same place, same time. 

The sky was painted a beautiful shade of crimson, pink and purple. The soft rays of the sun made him glow a beautiful golden. There was no way Taehyun was real, Kai thought. 

It was his habit- once he began feeling something, he’d drown in it completely immersing himself in the emotion. It was a blessing for him. 

“I love you.’

It was simple. Not much, but that’s how he was. He could barely stomach his own secrets. His affection was the same; unstoppable. It was like an overflowing boiling pot of tteokbokki. 

He couldn’t keep it in so he said it. A single flower he plucked from the bushes behind the school grounds; he’d seen him there for the first time among the wild bush of yellow flowers. A simple yet meaningful gift. 

He watched how Taehyun’s eyes grew wide in surprise; when did they shine so much? The reflection of the rays made them shine even brighter than they already were. The depth of his eyes- an ocean he’d love to drown in. 

He took the flower from him, holding it close to his chest, “Yes. Yes, yes!” Throwing his arms around him the two shared their first hug as a couple. Young and innocent; the beauty of first love. 

Once Kai began feeling something, he’d drown in it completely immersing himself in the emotion. It was a blessing for him.

He drowned himself in love and affection in the form of Taehyun. 

There was nothing more magical than the bright smile on his face wherever he got his favorite snack- those baseball ones. Or whenever Kai would solve one of his math problems without any help. Or that time when Kai won a game at the summer fair after numerous attempts. 

Taehyun was the type to laugh at a funny incident while narrating it, almost making it hard to decipher his words but Kai understood it nevertheless. He didn’t tell him that he laughed more because it was much fun to see him control his giggles as he spoke. Taehyun was also the type to cling on to the person he loved. And he loved Kai. 

There was no explanation needed. 

The day finally came where they graduated. 

All the kids celebrated in their own ways with their families and friends hanging out. Some went about talking to their teachers for one last time before leaving. One among them was Taehyun and Kai accompanied him. 

The teacher wished them a bright future and hugged them, more like a parent and less like an instructor. 

He felt his heart warm up at the kind words said to them, “You boys will go far. I know it. Whatever path you decide to take, base it on your heart but analyze with your mind.”

It was a little confusing. Yet they bowed down in respect and soon left. 

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was a beautiful sight. 

The petals gently cascaded down the path they walked on; one petal finding its way on the taller boy’s hair. The blonde caught sight of this and let out a small chuckle as quickly snapped a picture of him before brushing it off from his dark locks. 

His face was just a few centimeters apart from his own. He could feel Taehyun’s breath on his lips. Kai locked eyes with Taehyun looking for a sign. Just a little push and they would touch. 

Once Kai began feeling something, he’d drown in it. It was a blessing. 

So he did it. He closed the gap between them as they leaned in for a chaste kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut, hearts beating fast. It wasn’t like in the movies- all fireworks or electric touches. 

It was simple. It was warm. It was right. It was home. 

Their very first kiss.

It was crazy how these light emotions would build themselves up in multitudes to that light flutter and a gentle breeze in the chest. 

They pulled apart with their cheeks dusted with a shade of pink that matched the cherry blossoms above them. 

It was perfect. 

But the time they dreaded came soon. Taehyun received several offers from the prestigious universities in Seoul. He had been called for a major in music by the university he’d been hoping for. 

Almost a month of vacation and cuddling with each other, they finally had to let go. 

Kai didn’t take in the situation well. 

_ Once Kai began feeling something, he’d drown in it. It was also a curse for him. _

He cried, pleaded him to not let go. But it was inevitable. The younger boy had gotten admitted to the university of his choice as a dance major but also helped him home his skills as a pianist. It was perfect for him. 

They also had the course of the other's choice in the same university but Taehyun wished to go to Seoul. It was his dream- working hard endlessly to pass the entrance examinations to get an opportunity to study and pursue music.

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him no matter how hard it was for him to stay apart from his love.

Kai didn't see that. He  _ couldn't _ see that. He was blinded by the emotion causing him to rage out his frustration on the smaller boy.

"How can you be so selfish?" He screamed.

That was all it took for the other to step back from him. Each step, slower than the other in hopes that the boy was just playing a prank like he usually did. It wasn't.

Taehyun's expression held clear sorrow- too distraught to react. Was he really the Kai he'd known all this time?

Eyes glossy with tears - the not happy ones.

If he was hurt, he wouldn't show it. He didn't want Kai to see that side of him. 

The distance between them seemed larger than their classroom even if it was just a few footsteps away. 

His heart felt the flutter. Not the light one. Stones were thrown at the heart in the form of tears that now freely fell from the blonde boy's eyes. 

Each tear, each drop felt like a punch to his gut.

Before he knew, Taehyun had already left.

"I'm sorry." He said it to no one. 

Even the park didn't echo the laughter of the kids playing around. The sunset looked an angry fierce red with a dull shade of blue streaking the sky. 

Did Kai really just create a rift between them?

That following week, he tried contacting Taehyun. 

_ This user has blocked you. You are no longer able to send messages. _

The screen flashed and Kai threw his phone across his room. Fortunately, it landed on his bed. 

Only if he had a soft landing for his own heart. 

A soft ending for their innocent first love. 

_ We were just two kids too young and dumb. _

That was how it was; once Kai began feeling something, he’d drown in it. It was also a curse for him.

Each day he spent it wallowing in self pity and sorrow. His emotions were eating him up on the inside. 

Each thought, every memory of that particular blonde boy would be an added brick to his heavy heart. As much as he used to dread it in the past, he was grateful for the endless assignments and quizzes. 

He didn't let himself have time to himself- no space for thoughts meant no space to think about  _ him _ . 

Soon enough he would have forgotten his face, his voice... his existence. 

It didn't happen. 

He remembered vividly how he ran into his mother’s embrace, crying like a baby. She just looked at him with a sad expression, running her hands through his hair to comfort him until he calmed down. 

A year had passed by and he still remembered the scent of his hair; he found himself standing in front of the aisle where Taehyun’s favourite shampoo was.

He didn't intend to but wherever his eyes went, there was a piece of Taehyun in each corner.

That cherry flavored ice cream from the parlor next to their school- it's color just like how his hair was before he bleached it blonde. It was also his favorite flavor, a close second to vanilla.

Another year passed by. It was the vacation right before his final year began. These were the days he'd stopped looking forward to. He had too much time with his thoughts. 

Along the year, he had been asked out by many different students in his department. Most of the time he rejected them but the last one was an exception. 

They decided to meet at the park; the same place where he confessed to  _ him  _ in the past.

With uneasy footsteps he made his way towards the bench in which she was sitting. 

"Hi," she said with a nervous smile. 

"Hi," he mirrored her expression. 

Enveloped in an awkward silence, the wind seemed too loud in their ears. ‘ _ Kai you need to let go of him. _ ’

But it hollowed him on the inside knowing his own words were the reason Taehyun wasn’t there with him. If only he didn’t act on emotions, only if he thought about it from his point of view- maybe he’d realize how hard it must’ve been for Taehyun as well. 

After what seemed like hours but it was only ten minutes in reality. The two of them just talked about what they liked, the conversation just abruptly coming to a stop each time. The girl stood up from her seat, “I’m sorry- I need to get going now. I forgot something back at home.” 

It was as clear as day she was lying. 

Kai plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded as she walked away leaving him in his own company. 

He really was that unlovable, wasn’t he?

It struck him at that moment; his teacher’s words. 

_ Base it on your heart but analyze with your mind. _

It made sense now after all these years. 

He felt like pulling out his hair. How was he so stupid?

“You’re gonna go bald if you keep this up, ya’know?” a voice, so familiar rang in his ears. He couldn’t ever forget it even if he tried. 

He looked up from his place at the source of the sound.

It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. Perhaps he had a loose bolt in his brain making him see things. Yeah, that made sense. Because how in the world would Kang Taehyun be standing in front of him-

“Ouch!” he knocked on his head making Kai cry out in pain. “I  _ really  _ am here, dumbass.”

It was not a dream. He was really here standing right in front of him with a small smile on his face. 

The gears in Kai’s head tried to register the situation. “B-but- how?”

“Are you really that dumb or are you pretending?” he gave him a look while waving a ticket, “I took the train back home.”

It was right then he noticed the small bag behind him. He stared at Taehyun in confusion. Before he could open his mouth, he answered, “I’m just here for two weeks- until my training resumes.”

“You- didn’t you go home first?”

The blonde haired boy’s gaze immediately went down to his feet, his ears slowly turning red. “It- I just wanted to visit the park… it’s been years.”

“Oh.”

They were both back to sitting on the swing sets next to each other albeit a bit more bigger now. No kids were present in the park- most of them visiting their families or on trips to enjoy their vacation. 

“I’m sorry.” he breathed, looking at his feet, ashamed of the words he’d said a few years ago. “I didn’t realize how insensitive I was being until you left.”

“It’s okay, Kai-ah.” His name on his lips felt like the feeling of entering an air conditioned room on a hot summer day. “I understand. I am sorry too,”

His eyes snapped at Taehyun as if he’d said the most absurd thing in the world. “Why are  _ you  _ apologizing?”

But he was stopped by the other’s hands in front of his face. “I am at fault too. I didn’t think about how you’d feel after I just disappeared.” He brought his hands to his side, slightly clutching the material of his clothes in a fist. 

Kai was still overwrought by his presence and confession. 

“I just thought of my dream. I never realized I was breaking you while I was away. I was too dumb to notice it. I am sorry.” his eyes began to well with tears. 

Once again, there was the glow to him. The dimmest rays of the sun hitting him as it went down- giving him an ethereal look. The sky didn’t look so angry anymore. 

The sunset which always seemed a furious color suddenly became warm as his hand cupped the other’s cheek, wiping away the stray tear that fell. The cold red suddenly became a warmer shade with streaks of kind purple and orange. 

Taehyun came closer so their chests were almost touching- he could feel his heart pound a little harder after each passing second. Could Kai hear it too?

The said boy’s finger brushed ever so slightly on his skin as if he’d disappear with one wrong move. He needed to know if this was real; if Taehyun was real. 

“We both were just too dumb, weren’t we?”

They both giggled for a short second before going tense once again as Kai slowly leaned forward. 

That’s how it always was-  _ once Kai began feeling something, he’d drown in it. It was both a blessing and a curse- _

Their lips moved in sync under the twilight sky. This time, he felt like his heart was set on fire by the blonde boy; finally getting to be with him after years. His own hands rested on his waist while Taehyun held on to his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He missed him. He missed him so much. 

_ -but that blessing only could be cherished by the curse _ . 

Just like how their clumsy hearts could find their way towards love with one another- a heartfelt boy with another with practicality. 

Just two kids, too young and dumb. Maybe a little clumsy too but it was what made them perfect. 

Young and still in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry yet again because I didn't want to lose the motivation to write this. credits to jaz for making that edit and inspiring me!  
> Also i keep experimenting with what I write and I always wanted to write a small time skip au heh 
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are really motivating. I'll appreciate it a lot 🥺
> 
> follow me on twt @ggukslaugh and cc @mabuchigyuu


End file.
